


Burn(ing)

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Blame my friend for giving me this idea, First Kisses, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Newspapers, Rich Goranski Sets Fire to Jake Dillinger's House, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, and it fucking b u r n s, like m a d, the Halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: TWMAJOR. CHARACTER. DEATH.HEAVY ASS ANGSTYOU AHVE BEEN WARNED
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Burn(ing)

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> MAJOR. CHARACTER. DEATH.  
> HEAVY ASS ANGST  
> YOU AHVE BEEN WARNED

“Michael, I think I love you…” Jeremy whispered. Michael smiled. 

“Good, because I think I love you too.”

_ Nobody had expected the pair to get together at Jakey D’s Halloween party, but they had. _

“Can… can I kiss you?” 

_ They’d spent about an hour in the basement bathroom, just talking and kissing sweetly. Nothing more had happened. They figured they would have all their lives to explore new horizons with each other. _

“I’m like, insanely tired,” Michael said, stretching his arms back. Jeremy grinned.

“It’s only 11 pm, Micah!” 

_ It wouldn't take long for Michael to decide to go home and turn in for the night. Really, who could blame him? There had been a lot for him to process in the last two hours. _

“Ah, I think I’m going to take the Cruiser and go back to my place, you comin’ with?” Jeremy shook his head.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here a while longer. I’ve got a ride, and the night’s still young-ish!” Michael laughed, and kissed him goodnight.

_ Soon, the Flipinno boy was tucked in safe and sound. He heard distant sirens as he drifted off to sleep, mingled with the sounds of beeping cars.  _

_ When he woke up, he would find that he really should’ve left  _ with _ Jeremy. _

~

Michael yawned, and sat up in bed. He stretched out his legs before swinging them over the mattress and standing up. He ran his fingers through his sleep-ruffled hair with a grin on his face as he remembered the events of the night before. 

Jeremy kissing him, running his hand down his back and holding him tight. 

And, he didn't even have much of a hangover! 

There was a loud thumping at the door, and Michael jogged to answer it. When he peeked out, he saw it was just the local morning newspaper that his  _ Ina  _ refused to unsubscribe to. Michael didn't mind, though, he liked the cartoons. He picked it up and went to sit down on the couch, but stopped dead in his tracks when he got a look at the headline.

**_FIRE AT A TEEN PARTY KILLS THREE YOUNG MEN_ **

On the cover, there was a photo of Jake’s house, burning to the ground. Michael fumbled for his phone, and dialed Jeremy’s number as he continued to read.

_ Local home was burned to the ground last night during a high school Halloween party… _

Jeremy’s voicemail picked up.

“Jere, wake up dude! You gotta hear this!” Michael said, dialing again.

_ Five teens were injured in the fire, and are in urgent care at the current time… _

Voicemail again. 

“Seriously, man, you’ve gotta wake up, people fucking  _ died! _ ”

_ Three were killed in the fire. One was a 14 year old boy named Matthew Robinson… _

Voicemail.

_ The second was a girl named Sally Zimmerman… _

Voicemail.

Michael’s heart sank.

_ And the third was a boy named Jeremy Heere. _


End file.
